Ketika Hujan Menghiasi Kisah Kita
by RiNo Ana
Summary: Saat itu hujan turun, aku melihat dirimu berbeda. Hujan pun kembali turun kala aku bertemu denganmu untuk kesekian kalinya, dan hujan pula menjadi saksi perjalanan hidup aku dengannya. #412Domestic AkaFuri's fanfiction. Happy #AkaFuriDay2016 Proud to be AkaFuriShipper Enjoy with this fancif.. Cover by Me and Naku Naku
**Ketika Hujan Menghiasi Kisah Kita**

 **.**

 **AkaFuri**

 **.**

 **T**

 **.**

 **Romance – Family**

 **.**

 **Shonen-ai, Boy Loves, semi-canon, semi-MPreg, OC,** _ **Typos**_ **.**

 **.**

 **KnB © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Ketika Hujan Menghiasi Kisah Kita © Kuro-nanodayo**

 **.**

 _ **Summary**_ **: Saat itu hujan turun, aku melihat dirimu berbeda. Hujan pun kembali turun kala aku bertemu denganmu untuk kesekian kalinya, dan hujan pula menjadi saksi perjalanan hidup aku dengannya. #** **412Domestic**

.

.

Hujan mengguyur Tokyo, kota terpadat di negara sakura mencakup kota _fashion_ di negara tersebut. Malam itu hujan mengiringi pertandingan final _winter cup_ antara S _eirinkouko_ dan _Rakuzankouko_.

Hingga detik terakhir pertandingan pun tidak ada yang menyerah, masing-masing tim basket tersebut mengeluarkan semua kemampuan mereka. Peluit pun berbunyi, tanda pertandingan telah berakhir.

 _Seirinkouko_ , sekolah baru yang ada di Tokyo itu pun memenangkan pertandingan melawan sang kaisar. Kedua tim menunduk dan saling berjabat tangan, Furihata Kouki _point guard_ kelas satu, nomor punggung 12 menatap tim mereka haru sekaligus senang. Akhirnya kemenangan mereka raih setelah di _interhigh_ mereka gagal meraih kemenagan.

Di tengah kegembiraan yang mereka rasakan, Furihata merasakan seseorang tengah meratapi hasil akhir pertandingan tersebut.

Instingnya memang luar biasa menakjubkan.

Diedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru stadion, mata coklatnya melihat kapten Rakuzan a.k.a Akashi Seijurou memisahkan diri dengan timnya. Berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dengan timnya dan menghilang di balik tembok menuju tempat entah dimana itu.

.

.

Setelah semua anggota tim selesai membersihkan diri, mereka pun memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Memilih untuk mngistirahatkan tubuh mereka dan menunda perayaan atas kemenangan yang mereka raih di esok hari.

Dan di sini lah Furihata Kouki berada, menunggu kakak laki-lakinya menjemputnya di pintu belakang area stadion. Tak henti-hentinya ia menatap waktu di ponselnya. Sudah 15 menit remaja itu menunggu namun kakaknya itu belum muncul sama sekali.

Di menit ke-30, ponsel Furihata pun berbunyi. Menandakan ada pesan baru yang masuk.

Dilihatnya nama sang kakak yang muncul. Pesan dari kakak laki-lakinya yang sejak 30 menit lalu ditunggunya.

+882-03345-xxx ( _Aniki no Baka)_

 _Aku sudah ada di depan pintu utama stadion_

 _Kau dimana? Cepat kesini, baka otouto_

"Hei! Bukankah dia bilang di pintu belakang stadion. _Baka aniki_!" geramnya setelah selesai membaca pesan singkat dari kakak laki-lakinya.

Meengalah kepada egonya, akhirnya Furihata Kouki pun meninggalkan tempat tersebut, berjalan mengelilingi stadion untuk menemui kakaknya yang saat ini—dengan sialannya—berada di pintu utama stadion.

Di tengah perjalanan, mata coklat kecil Furihata Kouki melihat sosok yang tak asing baginya.

Sosok berambut merah yang ia kenal menjabat sebagai kapten tim basket Rakuzan.

Ada yang aneh dari si kapten termuda tersebut. Entah salah atau tidak, Furihata dapat melihat kesedihan di mata merah milik kapten bernama Akashi Seijurou itu.

Tidak ingin Akashi melihatnya dan tak ingin berurusan dengan manusia menyeramkan tersebut, Furihata melangkah cepat, berdoa dalam hati agar kapten Rakuzan itu tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

Namun harapan hanya tinggal harapan. Manik merah Akashi menyadari kehadiran Furihata kala pemain bernomor punggung 12 itu berada tak jauh darinya.

Kedua manik berbeda warna itu saling bertemu. Kaki yang semula melaju cepat kini tak dapat digerakan.

"Kau?" tanya Akashi memastikan sosok yang ada di depannya ini orang yang dikenalnya. Furihata menunggu apa yang akan Akashi bicarakan. Badannya bergetar hebat, bukan karena suhu udara yang dingin akibat hujan yang tak kunjung reda melainkan karena remaja berambut merah yang ada di hadapannya ini. Masih mengingat pertemuan pertama mereka yang meninggalkan kesan buruk di mata Furihata mengenai mantan kapten Kuroko itu.

"Kau temannya Kuroko yang memarking ku, bukan?" tanya Akashi memastikan. ' _Tuhan dia mengingatku, apakah ini akhir hidupku_?' batin Furihata.

"Ya, senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Akashi _-san_." jawab Furihata berusaha tidak mengeluarkan suara yang aneh di hadapan makhluk menyeramkan di depannya itu.

Mata merah Akashi memicing menatap aneh Furihata. Jangan remehkan penglihatannya jika ia tidak tahu kondisi remaja berambut coklat di depannya tersebut.

" _Ano_ , kau memisahkan diri dengan timmu?" tanya Furihata basa basi.

"Hm, seperti yang kau lihat."

"Hehehe, ya." Hening kemudian.

Sesaat kemudian, Furihata kembali berjalan mendekati Akashi. Bukan untuk mendekati Akashi namun untuk pergi dari tempat suram—pikir Furihata—tersebut.

"Permisi, Akashi- _san_."

Furihata pun berlalu meninggalkan sosok kapten Rakuzan tersebut. Sebelum meninggalkan tempat itu, mata coklat kecil miliknya menatap Akashi yang masih berdiri di tempatnya semula sambil menengadah ke langit.

Entah benar atau matanya memiliki gangguan penglihatan, ia melihat air mata mengalir dari mata merah seorang Akashi Seijurou.

Malam itu, disaksikan oleh hujan deras yang enggan untuk berhenti, Furihata Kouki melihat sisi lain dari Akashi Seijurou.

* * *

Hari ini bertepatan dengan hari ulangtahun pemain bayangan Seirin, Kuroko Tetsuya. Tim basket Seirin khususnya anak kelas satu mengadakan persiapan pesta kecil-kecilan untuk salah satu pemain inti tim mereka. Pesta dilakukan di aparteman Kagami. Selain semua anak kelas satu dari tim basket Seirin, ada pula Takao dari Shutoku dan Himuro dari Yosen. Semua orang sibuk mempersiapkan acara, ada yang menghias ruangan adapula yang menyiapkan hidangan untuk pesta nanti.

"Akhirnya selesai," ucap Kagami setelah selesai menghidangkan berbagai macam makanan yang telah dibuatnya bersama Himuro di atas meja.

"Kami juga sudah selesai," ucap Furihata setelah selesai menempel ornamen-ornamen penghias ruangan tersebut.

"Jadi kita hanya menunggu Kuroko- _kun_ datang ke sini, bukan?" tanya Himuro dan dibalas anggukan oleh semua orang yang ada di sana.

.

Tak lama berselang, bel apartemen Kagami berbunyi.

"Pasti Kuroko. Biar aku saja," ucap Furihata.

Furihata pun berjalan lebih tepatnya berlari menuju pintu apartemen lalu membukanya.

"Selamat datang, agh!" terkejut bukan main dengan apa yang Furihata lihat saat ini. Bukan Kuroko tapi—

"Yo, kau pasti Furihata- _kun_ , kan?" sapa orang yang ada di hadapannya. Remaja berambut merah yang Furihata kenal bernama—

"A—Aka—Akashi?" sahut Furihata.

Tubuh Furihata bergetar hebat, keringat dingin mengalir di pelipis nya. Kedua kakinya pun tak luput memberikan respon yang sama—bergeter hebat—.

"Karena semuanya ada di sini, aku mengajak mereka semua sekalian," ucap Kuroko muncul dari balik punggung Akashi.

"Semua teman-temanku," lanjut Kuroko.

"KYAAA!"

 _ **BRUUK**_

Furihata pun pingsan.

.

Saat Furihata terbangun, ia melihat semua orang sudah berkumpul. Teman-teman serta _senpai_ -nya pun juga ada di sana, dan jangan lupakan semua anggota _kiseki no sedai_ juga ikut menghadiri pesta ulang tahun Kuroko.

Dilihatnya Kise dan Momoi memaksa Kuroko untuk memakan semua hidangan yang telah dibuat oleh Kagami dan Himuro.

"Ini Tetsu- _kun_ ," ucap Momoi menyodorkan _karage_ pada Kuroko.

"Jika kau tidak makan banyak, kau tidak bisa tinggi- _ssu_ ," ucap Kise seraya hendak memberikan karage kedua pada Kuroko.

" _Ano_.. ini mustahil Momoi- _san_ , Kise- _kun_."

Lain Kuroko lain pula Kagami dan Aomine, kedua orang tersebut sedang berlomba untuk menghabiskan karage yang telah dibuat oleh Himuro.

"Jangan kalah, Kagami!" seru Riko menyemangati.

Akashi yang menyadari bahwa Furihata telah siuman pun berinisiatif memberikan segelas minuman kepada Furihata.

"Ini, minumlah." ucap Akashi menyodorkan segelas air pada Furihata.

"EH!"

"Tenanglah, aku tidak akan 'memakanmu'," Furihata diam tapi tangannya bergerak untuk mengambil gelas yang disodorkan Akashi.

"Hahaha, kau lucu sekali, Furihata- _kun_." Furihata masih menunduk malu.

" _Ne_ Furihata- _kun_?"

" _Hai_?"

"Akan sangat menyenangkan jika kita bisa bertemu lagi."

"Eh? Y—ya, tentu saja hehehehe,"

Mereka bersulang untuk merayakan pertemuan mereka untuk kesekian kalinya.

Di sore hari ber tepatan dengan hari ulang tahun pemain bayangan Seirin, disaksikanderasnya air hujan yang membasahi Tokyo, Furihata mengetahui bahwa Akashi bukanlah sosok yang menyeramkan walaupun Furihata sendiri tidak yakin dengan pikirannya tersebut.

* * *

Semenjak pesta ulang tahun Kuroko, hubungan Akashi dan Furihata pun menjadi dekat. Mereka pun sudah memberikan nomor ponsel masing-masing, setiap hari selalu berkomunikasi. Entah melalui pesan singkat maupun Akashi atau Furihata yang menelpon.

Sore itu, Furihata baru saja selesai latihan basket. Iseng-iseng ingin mencoba _café_ baru berakhir terjebak karena hujan deras yang mendadak membahasi Tokyo, Furihata lupa membawa payung.

Di sini lah Furihata, duduk di meja yang berada di pojok _café_ ditemani dengan secangkir _cappuccino_ dan sepiring _strawberry cake_.

Mata coklatnya menatap ke luar jendela, melihat orang-orang berlalu lalang menghindari hujan menggunakan payung yang mereka bawa. Ada pula beberapa orang yang memilih berteduh di depan _mini market_ atau pun di _café_ seperti dirinya.

Saking asyiknya memperhatikan orang-orang yang berada di luar _café_ , membuatnya tak sadar jika keadaan café sekarang sudah penuh disesaki oleh orang-orang yang ingin berteduh maupun mereka yang ingin mencoba kelezatan hidangan yang ada di _café_ baru tersebut.

 _ **KLING**_

"Selamat datang. Ingin pesan apa, tuan?" ucap pramusaji ketika ada seorang pelanggan memasuki _café_ tersebut.

" _Double espresso_."

"Ada tambahan lain, tuan?"

"Tidak, itu saja."

"Baiklah, silahkan duduk ditempat yang anda inginkan. Pesanan anda akan tiba lima menit dari sekarang," ucap pramusaji tersebut seraya memberikan sebuah papan kecil bernomor 12.

Pelanggan itu pun mengedarkan pandangannya menyusuri kursi yang bisa ia duduki selama berada di _café_ ini. Kondisi _café_ yang penuh menyulitkannya mendapatkan kursi kosong, sampai pandangan matanya melihat sosok remaja berambut coklat duduk sendirian di meja yang berada di pojok _café_. Berjalan menghampiri kursi kosong yang berada di hadapan remaja tersebut, lalu meminta izin pada remaja yang sedari tadi duduk menatap keluar jendela, "Boleh aku duduk di sini," tanya pelanggan tersebut.

"Eh, si—eh?" kaget remaja berambut coklat a.k.a Furihata

"Yo, Furihata- _kun_ ,"

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Furihata ketika Akashi sudah duduk di hadapannya.

"Seperti biasanya, ayahku memintaku untuk menemui koleganya," jawab Akashi.

"Oh, pasti lelah mejadi dirimu, _ne_ Akashi?"

"Begitulah."

"Permisi, ini pesanan anda tuan." Seorang pramusaji datang membawakan pesanan Akashi.

"Terimakasih," ucap Akashi tersenyum tipis.

"Permisi."

Pramusaji itu pun meninggalkan Akashi dan Furihata. Keduanya diam sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Sampai Akashi memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"Kau harus ikut ke Kyoto, Furihata- _kun_."

"Eh? Maksudmu?" Akashi menatap tajam, Furihata bergidik ngeri.

"Kau juga harus ikut latih tanding dua minggu lagi di Kyoto. Kau dan tim mu, harus lengkap." titah Akashi.

" _Ha_ — _hai_ , akan ku usahakan,"

Dan mereka pun mengobrol ringan membahas berbagai macam topik, dari yang penting sampai topik-topik yang tidak penting sama sekali. Ketika hujan berhenti, Akashi dan Frihata pun meninggalkan _café_ tersebut kembali ke tujuan masing-masing.

Sore itu, hujan mengguyur Tokyo menjadi saksi hubungan antara Akashi Seijurou dan Furihata Kouki semakin erat.

* * *

Semakin lama hubungan antara Akashi dan Furihata semakin dekat. Setiap kali Akashi berkunjung ke Tokyo, pasti Akashi sempatkan untuk menemui Furihata.

Sadar atau tidak sadar, hubungan mereka telah berubah dari teman menjadi sepasang kekasih—atas paksaan Akashi—.

Satu bulan pasca latih tanding Rakuzan vs Seirin—yang berakhir seri—, satu bulan pula mereka lewati dengan status baru.

Minggu ini pula Akashi mendapat perintah dari ayahnya untuk ke Tokyo bertemu dengan kolega sang ayah, dan besok adalah hari terakhir Akashi di Tokyo, dan kesempatan ini tidak akan disia-siakannya untuk mengajak kekasihnya berkencan.

.

Hari ini Akashi mengajak kekasih manisnya itu kencan di taman hiburan. Furihata yang memang jarang pergi ke taman hiburan, pastilah sangat senang ketika kekasih merahnya itu mengajaknya pergi kesana. Dengan mengenakan pakaian sederhana _but perfect_ , Akashi sengaja menjemput Furihata di rumahnya dan pergi bersama menggunakan angkutan umum. Enggan kencan mereka diganggu oleh supir maupun pengawal Akashi.

.

Hari sudah sore, namun Akashi dan Furiharta masih belum ingin beristirahat. Kini mereka berada di _café_ untuk mengisi perut mereka yang sudah berontak minta diisi. Sejak tiba di wahana sekitar pukul sepuluh pagi dan selesai menaiki wahana terakhir pukul lima sore, mereka tidak berhenti sedetik pun sekedar mengisi perut kosong mereka—Furihata terlalu senang mencoba semua wahana di taman hiburan tersebut—.

Setelah selesai menikmati makan siang yang sangat telambat tersebut, Akashi pun mengajak Furihata untuk kembali ke rumah Furihata. Khusus di hari terakhirnya di Tokyo, Akashi memilih bermalam di rumah kekasih manisnya itu.

 _ **DREEEESSSZZZ!**_

Hujan mengguyur tak diundang. Tak ada tanda mendung sebelumnya, membuat Akashi maupun Furihata kelabakan mencari tempat berteduh. Tak ada taksi yang lewat sepanjang sepasang kekasih itu mencoba mencari tempat berteduh.

Sampai akhirnya, mata coklat Furihata melihat kotak berwarna merah yang Furihata kenal bernama telepon umum.

"Sei, kita berteduh di sana saja," ajak Furihata pada kekasihnya.

"Hem," setelah Akashi setuju dengan ajakan Furihata, mereka langsung berlari menuju kotak telepon umum yang dimaksud oleh Furihata.

Sesampainya di dalam kotak telepon umum tersebut, mereka berdua terengah engah, Berlari di tengah hujan berbeda saat latihan.

Keduanya kedinginan, namun Furihata lebih merasa kedinginan daripada Akashi.

Melihat sang kekasih menggigil, Akashi langsung memeluk erat kekasih manisnya tersebut. Tidak berminat untuk memberikan jaket karena memang saat ini ia tidak menggunakan benda itu.

"Sei?"

"Sssttt. Kau kedinginan, biarkan seperti ini," jawab Akashi.

' _Hangat'_ batin keduanya.

Furihata pun menatap kedua mata Akashi, begitu pula dengan Akashi yang balik menatap Furihata. Entah siapa yang memulai, perlahan tapi pasti kedua bibir itu bertemu.

Ciuman pertama Furihata, begitu pula ciuman pertama Akashi. Mereka memberikan ciuman istimewa itu kepada orang yang mereka cintai.

Sore itu, di tengah hujan deras yang tiba-tiba mengbasahi Tokyo, kedua anak adam asyik berbagi kehagatan dalam sebuah pelukan dan ciuman kasih sayang.

* * *

Tak terasa hampir tiga tahun sudah Akashi dan Furihata menjalin kasih, dan hari ini tepat saat hari kelulusan mereka di sekolah masing-masing Akashi memutuskan untuk melamar Furihata di hadapan kedua orang Furihata.

Mungkin awalnya kedua orangtua serta kakak Furihata _shock_ mendengar bahwa Furihata memiliki seorang kekasih, terlebih lagi kekasihnya adalah seorang Akashi. Keluarga pengusaha terpadang seantero Jepang. Namun yang lebih mengejutkan tiga orang itu adalah Akashi yang menjadi kekasih sang anak bungsu adalah seorang laki-laki. Penerus sekaligus putra tunggal keluarga Akashi.

Sedangkan keluarga Akashi sendiri tidak mempermasalahkan bagaimana orientasi penerus tunggalnya tersebut.

Akashi Seijurou, didampingi oleh ayahnya berangkat dari Kyoto ke Tokyo menerjang hujan deras yang menemani sepanjang perjalanan mereka, hanya untuk melamar pujaan hati sang putra Akashi. Tangan Akashi basah menandakan bahwa sang penerus Akashi _corporation_ itu merasa gugup yang sangat luar biasa. Di hadapannya kini telah duduk kedua orangtua dan kakak sang pujaan hati. Sedangkan ayah Akashi duduk manis disamping sang putra.

"Tuan dan nyonya Furihata, kedatangan saya kemari tidak lain dan tidak bukan untuk melamar putra anda bernama Furihata Kouki untuk putra saya bernama Akashi Seiju—"

"TIDAK BOLEH! ADIKKU TIDAK BOLEH MENIKAH DENGAN KEPALA MERAH INI!" teriak kakak Furihata sambil menunjuk wajah Akashi, lebih tepatnya Akashi Seijurou.

"Aniki!"

"Kenapa?! Sampai kapanpun aku tidak setuju kau dengan orang ini bersatu!" ucap kakak Furihata seraya berdiri hendak meninggalkan ruang tamu.

"Dan kau merah! Kau tidak akan pernah mendapatkan restuku! Langkahi mayatku kalau kau ingin mempersunting Kouki bodoh itu!" seru kakak Furihata dan menghilang di balik pintu kamar.

 _ **BRAK!**_

"Maafkan ketidaksopanan anak saya, Akashi- _san_." ucap ibu Furihata.

"Sungguh, maafkan anak saya, Akashi- _san_. Mungkin dia masih _shock_ dengan kabar ini," lanjut ayah Furihata.

"Haha~ tidak apa-apa. Mungkin dia belum siap jika Seijurou mengambil adik kecilnya." jawab ayah Akashi.

" _Ojisan_ , Sei. Maafkan aku. Aku akan berbicara dengan _aniki_ —"

"Tidak perlu, Kouki. Biar aku saja yang berbicara langsung dengannya."

Akashi pun berjalan menuju kamar kakak Furihata. Mengetuk sebentar pintu tersebut lalu membukanya.

Tak lama kemudian.

.

"Tidak!"

"Aku mohon Kouga- _san_ ,"

"Tidak akan!"

"Aku berjanji akan menjaga Kouki, bahkan nyawapun akan aku berikan untuk Kouki."

"Tidak akan! Walaupun kau belutut seperti ini, aku tidak akan pernah menyerahkan Kouki kepadamu!"

"Aku mohon, Kouga- _san_!"

"Tidak."

"Kouga- _san_ —"

"Sekali tidak tetap tidak merah. Kouki tidak akan pernah kuserahkan padamu jika aku belum bisa mengalahkanmu duel _starcraft_!"

S _weatdrop_. Semua yang ada di ruang tamu _sweatdrop_ mendengar penuturan Furihata Kouga. Akhirnya mereka tahu kenapa anak tertua keluarga Furihata tidak setuju Akashi bersama dengan Furihata muda.

.

Ditemani hujan deras hari ini, Furihata pun tahu seberapa besar cinta Akashi kepadanya. Bahkan harus berlutut di hadapan kakaknya pun Akashi lakukan hanya untuk Furihata.

* * *

Tak lama pasca lamaran keluarga Akashi pada anak bungsu keluarga Furihata, proses pernikahan pun dilakukan. Tepatnya enam bulan pasca lamaran tersebut, Furihata Kouki resmi menjadi Akashi Kouki.

Banyak yang hadir pada saat resepsi pernikahan mereka, baik itu dari kolega keluarga Akashi maupun pemain-pemain basket dari Seirin, Rakuzan dan semua tim yang pernah bertanding dengan tim mereka saat _winter cup_.

Kini, 15 Tahun sudah usia pernikahan mereka, berkat kerja keras Akashi dan Midorima akhirnya mereka bisa membuat teknologi agar pasangan pria—pria seperti mereka bisa mempunyai keturunan asli dari darah mereka.

Ya, seperti layaknya bayi tabung hanya saja rahim yang digunakan merupakan hasil rekayasa dan hasil eksperimen dari Midorima.

Kini keluarga kecil itu tidak lagi terdiri dari Akashi Seijurou dan Akashi Kouki, melainkan ada satu orang lagi anggota keluarga mereka yang lahir 13 tahun lalu. Akashi Kousei.

.

.

Kouki tersenyum mengingat perjalanan cintanya dengan sang suami. Tidak disangkanya orang yang dulu sangat ditakutinya sekarang jadi pendamping hidupnya. Memberikan warna terindah dalam kehidupannya dan tak lupa memberikan kado terindah dalam hidupnya yaitu kehadiran sang putra, Akashi Kousei.

"Kyaaa!"

Kouki terkejut karena tiba-tiba sepasang tangan putih memeluk pinggangnya. Melihat ke belakang, ke arah orang yang memeluk dirinya.

"Sei?"

" _Konbanwa_ , _anata_."

" _Konbanwa_ , ku kira kau akan pulang larut."

"Ya, rencananya, tapi rapat dibatalkan."

"Oh, Kau mau makan atau mandi dulu?"

"Aku akan mandi saja. Aku sudah makan tadi di luar."

"Hem, kalau begitu akan kusiapkan air hangat."

"Kousei dimana?" tanya Seijurou seraya melepas dasi dan jas yang ia kenakan.

"Di rumah Kazushi, katanya ada kerja kelompok. Jadi dia bermalam di sana." jawab Kouki setelah mengambil piama untuk sang suami.

 _ **Tik**_

 _ **Tik**_

 _ **Tik**_

 _ **DREEEESSSZZZ**_

Hujan perlahan mulai turun. Hawa dingin mulai terasa.

Seijurou yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi melihat istrinya bersembunyi di balik selimut. Mencoba menghangatkan tubuh dibawah tekanan dingin udara , sekarang keluarga itu tinggal di Tokyo untuk memudahkan Seijurou menangani perusahaan keluarganya yang ada di Tokyo.

Seijurou yang masih mengenakan _bathrobe_ untuk menutupi tubuhnya, langsung memakai piama yang sudah disiapkan oleh sang istri.

Setelah selesai menggunakannya, ia lalu mengikuti sang istri berbaring di tempat tidur, memeluk tubuh langsing itu lalu mengecup ringan leher Kouki.

"Terimakasih telah menemani hidupku, Kouki." ucap Seijurou.

"Kau selalu mengucapkan itu setiap hari Sei,"

"Ya, dan aku tidak akan pernah bosan untuk mengucapkan itu, Kouki." jawab Seijurou kembali mengecup leher Kouki semakin ganas dan semakin bernafsu.

"Nhhhghh, Se—Sei—"

Malam itu, di bawah derasnya hujan dan dinginnya suhu udara Tokyo, Akashi Seijurou dan Akashi Kouki saling memberikan kehangatan bagi pasangan hidup mereka dan belahan jiwa mereka.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Fin~**

 **v^_^v**

* * *

.

.

Dududududu~

Happy #AkaFuriDay 2016

#412Domestic


End file.
